Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to head-mountable display systems.
Description of the Prior Art
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A head-mountable display (HMD) is one example of a head-mountable apparatus. In an HMD, an image or video display device is provided which may be worn on the head or as part of a helmet. Either one eye or both eyes are provided with small electronic display devices.
Although the original development of HMDs was perhaps driven by the military and professional applications of these devices, HMDs are becoming more popular for use by casual users in, for example, computer game or domestic computing applications.
HMDs can be used to view panoramic video content, for example content which extends beyond the displayable limits or region of the HMD. An orientation detection of the current orientation of the HMD can be used to select an appropriate portion of the panoramic content for viewing.
Panoramic content can require a large amount of data to be streamed. But the HMD is viewing only a portion of the content at any time.
The foregoing paragraphs have been provided by way of general introduction, and are not intended to limit the scope of the following claims. The described embodiments, together with further advantages, will be best understood by reference to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
Various aspects and features of the present disclosure are defined in the appended claims and within the text of the accompanying description and include at least a video server, a head mountable display, a system, a method of operating a video server or a head-mountable apparatus as well as a computer program and a video signal.